how we came to be
by pokeshipper lover mike
Summary: misty ketchum is telling her daughter how she and ash got together. aaml. takes place in the first movie
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**How we came to be**

Misty Ketchum was having a picnic with her daughter Miranda at the park of pallet town. Ash went back to travelling but left his best friend, Pikachu with Miranda because she was almost old enough to be able to start her own journey. Miranda was starting to wonder how her mother and father got together so she went to go and ask her.

"Hey, mom?" asked Miranda

"Yes dear?" misty answered.

"There is something I want to ask you, how did you and dad get together?" Miranda asked

"Well it's sort of a long story. How about I tell you when we get home." Misty said.

Miranda agreed that as soon as they get home her mother will tell how she and ash got together but she was so eager to know how they got together.

As soon as Miranda and Misty got home they went into the living room so that Misty could explain how her and Ash got together

Misty began telling her the story "It all started 18 years ago…

Hi guys this is my new story I hope you'll like it. The next few chapters will be like the original version of mewtwo strikes back except with a few twists and turns I won't be able to update this every day because of exams but I promise I will get it done. Until then

Pokeshipping 4ever


	2. Chapter 2

_It all started when we were both 10 years old; me, your father and Brock were having a picnic but as usual, your father was always complaining about being hungry)_

(A/N: anything in italics from here on are thoughts.)

"Hungry… need food." Moaned the ten year old Ash.

"Oh, Ash, you haven't done a thing all day!" said a somewhat annoyed misty.

"I'm too weak to work, misty. I haven't eaten since breakfast." He answered back

Brock slightly laughed at this, he always knew their arguing meant they like each other.

"This lunch is going to be just perfect for you Ash." Brock said. "It's my lazy boy no chew stew."

Suddenly a man came by and pointed directly at Ash.

"Hey, you there, I'm looking for a pokémon trainer named Ash from Pallet Town, you know him?" the man asked.

Ash lifted his head off the table. "Yeah, he's me." Ash replied slightly confused.

The man took out a pokeball. "Let's have match, unless you're afraid to lose!" he said with a cocky grin.

Ash ran out on to the field "Ha! I'm afraid YOU'RE going to lose this one!" ash shouted with a confident smile on his face. He NEVER turned down a pokémon battle.

Misty was confused. _How does ash get all that energy when someone challenged him to a Pokémon battle? _"Ash! I thought you said you were too weak to work!" Misty said.

Ash looked back at her. "That's right. He replied. "I am too weak to work, but a pokémon battle isn't work.

"That's progress. At least his mouth is working." Brock said with a slight grin on his face.

_Well, at least it's the ash I know. _Misty thought with a smile. She always wanted to just run up and kiss Ash right on the lips whenever he won a pokémon battle, but she always found something stopping her. (A/N: it's weird how she and Ash fell in love even though they'll never admit it at the age of ten.)

(A/N: I'll just skip the theme song.)

The man that' battled ash was shocked. All five of his pokémon were down for the count and Ash only used three of his.

"Uhh, OH NOOOOOOOOOOO! The man shouted.

"We did it!" Ash shouted congratulating his three pokémon.

"Well, that sure was a shocking ending." Misty said.

"Shocking that ash moved so fast." Brock said while slightly laughing.

Even though misty looked like she didn't care that ash won the battle, she was actually as happy as she could be.

Meanwhile a certain trio were spying on Ash, brock and misty.

"There's another win for Pikachu" James said looking through a pair of binoculars

"We've got to grab it." Jessie said

"I know we gotta grab some rare pokémon for the boss but it wouldn't hurt to grab a little bite to eat, would it?" a talking meowth said.

"We didn't come here to steal a meal." replied Jessie.

"I'd settle for a taste for that pikachow."(A/N: no idea why James said that in the movie.) James said

While they were watching Ash Brock and Misty eat, Meowth's stomach began to rumble.

"Rrrgh I'm starving" he said

When he said that, Jessie took out a frying pan. "I could cook something." She said.

But meowth refused. "Thanks but the last time you cooked you wiped out eight of my nine lifes"

The three of them sighed then went back to spying on Ash, Brock and Misty, but while spying on them Jessie noticed something.

"Hey, James." Jessie said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Is it me or are the twerp(Ash) and the red headed twerp(Misty) staring at each other?" Jessie asked.

"Now that you mention it they've been staring at each other for ten minutes and it looks like they haven't even noticed" James said.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too." Said meowth

Just then a dragonite flew right past them blowing them away and kept flying straight down to Ash, Brock and Misty.

"Owch. Hey, watch were you're flying." Said ash.

The dragonite handed a letter to ash.

"Huh, something for me? He asked.

The dragonite nodded.

Ash opened the letter then suddenly a hologram appeared from it. Ash, Brock and Misty were awestruck.

"Greetings, Pokémon trainers." The hologram said. "I bare an invitation".

"She's really small, but really pretty." Brock said.

Then the woman continued. "You have been selected to a special gathering on new island. A ferry will take you there this afternoon and for some reason, you must bring a date. My master awaits you" then the hologram turned off.

Ash and Misty were confused. They didn't know who to bring as a date.

"You know," Ash began, looking at Misty, blushing slightly. "The hologram didn't say people can't go as friends."

"You're right." Misty said, blushing red as a Charazard. "P-perhaps me and you c-could go as friends

"O-okay." Was all Ash could say.

"Hey! What about me?" Brock moaned.

"Sorry brock, but me and misty have already decided." Ash said laughing because he knew that brock is going to have a hard time finding a date, but he also felt sorry for him.

After Ash, Misty and Brock finished cleaning up they decided to headed the to Vermillion to catch a ferry that will take them. Who knows what this special gathering is about. Find out next time.

* * *

Hi guys. Sorry for taking so long, I was planning on getting this chapter don last Friday but because of my exams I couldn't meet the deadline. I won't know when the next chapter will but up but as soon as I complete it, I'll put it up right away. Please read and review this chapter.


End file.
